


Welcome to the Neighbourhood

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, Flirting, Horny Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Self Confidence, Small Breasts, Squirting, Straight Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, cocky victor, gender swap, naughty neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor would like to say that the first thing that he noticed about Katsuki Yuuri when was the fact that she had the exact same dog as him. What in fact he noticed, was how round her ass was as she bent over to pick up a box. He would die for that ass. The soft curve in her jeans shorts made his temperature soar and he could not look away. His eyes focused on her as she bent over again and those obscene shorts went upwards another inch, the gap between her thighs showing off her plump pussy as they rode up.“Jesus Christ… I’m going to hell...”





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood

Victor would like to say that the first thing that he noticed about Katsuki Yuuri when he first lay his eyes on her on the hot summers day in August, was the fact that she had the exact same dog as him. What in fact he did notice was how round her ass was as she bent over to pick up a box as she tried to help the movers. He hated to be a typical male, but he would die for that ass. The soft curve in her jeans shorts made his temperature soar and he could not look away. He had to stop mowing his garden in fear that he would somehow injure himself not paying attention. His eyes focused on her as she bent over again and those obscene shorts went upwards another inch, the gap between her thighs showing off her plump pussy as they rode up. 

“Jesus Christ… I’m going to hell,” the man muttered before finally noticing the second thing about her - her dog. A large poodle bounded out the house next door to Victor’s and promptly attacked him with kisses.

"Vicchan!" a soft, sweet voice called before Victor's new neighbour came running toward him. "I'm so sorry. Vicchan, please leave the nice man alone now." Her face was flushed bright red and her hair tumbled down her neck and shoulders a little messily. She was wearing an old, oversized t-shirt and a cute pair of glasses.

For a moment, Victor forgot how to speak. “Erm, oh, he’s fine!” he replied, fussing over the dog. “Can you smell my Makkachin? Can you?” he cooed. “You won’t believe it, but I have this exact breed of dog too!” He beamed at her, pleased to have a conversation point. “You are just beautiful aren’t you? I bet you will love my girl…”

Yuuri's eyes widened. "You have a poodle too?" she asked curiously, her head tilting to one side slightly. "What are the chances! Oh…" She shook her head and stuck out her hand awkwardly. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you! My names Victor! It looks like we're going to be neighbours. You let me know if you need anything," he offered, "anything at all." He shot her a stunning smile.

The attractive woman flushed from head to toe as she slowly pulled her hand back. "Oh, that's really kind of you. I do have some boxes I need help with getting inside, if you're not busy now?" She bent over to grab the collar of her rowdy dog, her t-shirt falling down and revealing her small tits held in a purple lacy bra.

Victor's mouth went dry at the sight. He licked his lips, feeling warm. "Sure thing," he replied, stepping away from his lawnmower and instantly following her.

There were several boxes still stacked in the driveway and Victor picked up one that was marked heavy. He picked it up with ease. "Where to?" he asked, secretly hoping that she was going to say the bedroom.

Yuuri turned and eyed the box with a squint. "The kitchen," she replied with a small smile. "It's got a lot of pans in it, that's why it's so heavy! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't offer. There's no way I could carry it on my own." Yuuri picked up a box herself marked 'cushions and throws'. 

Victor followed her inside her new house and into the kitchen. He placed it on the counter. "So, is it just you moving in? Or do you have someone special?"

Yuuri dropped her box next to the sofa in the open plan kitchen/living room. "Just me and Vicchan," she said as the poodle clattered along the laminated flooring behind her. "I don't even know anyone around here. I moved for a new job," she admitted. "If you ever want to show me around, that would be nice."

"Yeah, that sounds great. We could introduce the dogs too. Maybe take them on a little doggie date."

Yuuri grinned wide. “I’d love that! Vicchan is really friendly with other dogs, I’m sure they’d get along well!” She approached him at the kitchen counter and leaned against the worktop, twiddling her hair in her fingers nervously. “Anyway, what about you? Do you live with… someone else?”

Victor grinned. “Just me and Makkachin. Gets pretty lonely you know?” he said, raking his eyes down her hot little body. “I work from home so… I get a bit stir crazy. It’s nice to know I’ve got a nice new neighbour. This house has been empty for months!”

Yuuri couldn't help but catch the way Victor was looking at her. She had noticed how handsome he was, but Yuuri didn't consider herself someone that guys flirted with a lot yet, here Victor was, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. 

"W-what do you do?" Yuuri asked a little nervously, her eyes darting down to the floor as heat rushed to her face.

“I’m a writer,” Victor replied with a grin, “I write  _ adult  _ books.” He leant towards her, gauging her reaction.

Yuuri's mouth dropped open at the admission. "A-adult books? Like…" She trailed off, unable to think of the words for a second. "Are they popular?" 

“Very,” he boasted. “I think it just helps that I know what women want.”

Yuuri couldn't stop the words tumbling out of her mouth. "And what do women want?" she asked before her eyes widened and she wished she could run away and hide.

“I could show you,” he said with a cheeky smile.

All of the breath rushed out of Yuuri's mouth in a gasp and she felt her panties drench with her own wetness. "Y-you could… You could what?" she asked, feeling like she'd imagined what he said.

He stepped closer, slowly walking her back against the counter and making his intentions clear as he looked down at her lips. “I could show you,” he repeated.

"B-but, you hardly know me," she protested weakly, her pulse racing and her thighs clenching together as his body pressed against hers. "Why would you want to show me anything?" She gulped, feeling like she might faint at any moment under the gaze of this gorgeous stranger.

“Because those little shorts of yours had me looking at your sweet ass and wondering if your pussy tastes as good as it looks.”

The entirety of Yuuri’s body broke out in a feverish heat. She shuddered and opened her mouth to say something - anything - but she found herself completely speechless. Instead, she looked from Victor’s piercing blue eyes to his pretty pink lips and back over and over, wondering why on earth this man wanted her.

“You w-want to… with me?” she finally uttered, desperately trying to understand why plain, boring Katsuki Yuuri was even in the same room as this gorgeous man, let alone being propositioned by him.

“Only if you’re into me. You don’t have to say yes.” He leant in closer. “Though I expect nothing in return… I just want to eat your pussy,” he whispered before teasingly biting her ear.

Yuuri couldn’t stop herself. She was falling under the spell of this attractive stranger with his magnetic presence and hypnotic eyes. She had only ever had sex with one person before - her high school boyfriend - and she’d never even considered the idea of having a one night stand, but she couldn’t resist.

“O-okay,” she agreed, feeling shy still, but desperately curious. “My bed arrived an hour ago…”

“I don’t need the bed,” he replied before grabbing her by her thighs and hoisting her up onto the counter. Victor kissed her with a smirk.

Yuuri yelped as she was lifted, but soon surrendered to Victor’s kiss. His lips were soft and persistent against her own and she couldn’t help but let her legs part, allowing his body to slip beside them.

Victor moaned at the feel of her lips against his own. “Mmm, you’re a naughty girl aren’t you?” he murmured before kissing her deeply and pulling her close against his hard body.

Yuuri let out a whimper. “I… I don’t normally do this,” she confessed to him before licking her tongue along his bottom lip. “I don’t know why I’m doing it now.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” Victor assured her before kissing down her neck and cupping her tiny breast. “Fuck,” he moaned, as he felt her nipple harden under his touch. “Take it off,” he said, before grabbing her shirt and lifting it.

Yuuri let Victor pull the top up and off her head, leaving her wearing just her tiny denim shorts and her purple lacy bra. She dropped her arms to cover her stomach a little self-consciously before biting down on her bottom lip. “You haven’t changed your mind have you?” she asked in a quiet, timid voice.

Victor grabbed her arms and moved them from blocking the sight of her. “Why would I do that?” he asked, rolling his hips forwards and pressing his hard cock between her spread legs and against her pussy. “Does it feel like I’ve changed my mind?”

Yuuri lost her mind at the feel of him. She groaned and flung her arms around his shoulders before diving in for a feverish kiss. “Oh God, I want you so bad…” she whispered as she drew back. “Please, Victor…”

He kissed her and immediately reached between her legs to rub her pussy, giving her no illusions of what he had planned for her. With his other hand he unclasped her bra at the back, excited to get his hands on her pert little tits.

She shrugged her shoulders until her bra fell away and dropped between them onto the floor. Her petite breasts barely moved as they were freed due to their small size and her pretty pink nipples were pointing outwards, looking swollen and desperate to be touched. Yuuri sighed as Victor’s hand continued rubbing her pussy through her clothes and began to roll her hips into the touch.

Victor ducked down and took one of her beautiful dusky nipples into his mouth, licking the sensitive bud before sucking on it. He pulled away after a few moments to give the same treatment to the other one. "Fuck, your tits are amazing. You're such a pretty girl," he gushed, before kissing her again.

Yuuri flushed all over at the compliment and moaned into his mouth. “I can’t believe you think that,” she whispered against his lips before pulling away and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her hands went down to his chest and she bit her lip nervously. “Can I take your shirt off?”

In response, Victor stepped back slightly and pulled his shirt off exposing his toned pecs and six-pack to the woman. He stood topless, his jeans tight against his cock and leaving nothing to the imagination as the material hugged the long thick length.

Yuuri’s gaze wandered down his body and she could feel her pussy dripping with wetness and soaking her panties at the sight. This Adonis of a man was like something out of her wet dreams. She couldn’t believe he was here and he wanted her. She reached out with one hand to touch him, one half of her desperate to touch his hot, muscled body while the other half wanted to make sure this was really happening.

“God, you’re hot,” she gushed before she could stop herself.

Victor smirked. "I know," he replied cockily as he reached down to the buttons on her shorts. "Lift," he said, though he gave her hardly any time as he pulled at her shorts and panties, desperate to have her pussy.

As she was sat on the counter completely naked, realisation overwhelmed Yuuri that this was actually happening. She could feel the coldness beneath her buttocks and she yearned for Victor’s warmth. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms and legs around his body, kissing him again. Her hand wandered down between them both to begin unbuckling his belt.

“Nah ah,” Victor teased, grabbing her hands and returning them to the counter. “What did I say?” He grabbed her thighs and pushed them upwards, encouraging her to lay back on the countertop.

Yuuri let herself be guided by his hands and she gulped as she realised her legs were spread for him, her most private place on display for this handsome stranger. “You really weren’t kidding, huh?” she whispered, still feeling dazed.

He winked as he disappeared between her thighs, eagerly devouring the sight of her pussy. She was wet and slick and her pretty pink lips were parted and he couldn’t stop himself from burying his face between her thighs and dipping his tongue inside her for a taste.

“Oh God!” she cried out at the first touch of his tongue against her sensitive skin. She writhed, naked on the counter top, shoving her soaking wet cunt into his face as she chased the incredible pleasure he gave her. “That feels so good. Oh God! Are you sure it tastes okay?” she asked, feeling self-conscious. It had been a long time since anyone had gone down on her.

He answered by moaning and burying his tongue deeper inside her, before licking upwards to her clit. He circled his tongue around it before saying, “Delicious.”

"You're going to kill me, oh God," she muttered under her breath before she continued to lie there, helpless to his passion.

Victor let himself get lost in the feel of her, of the slick feeling of her pussy against his tongue and mouth, her scent, her taste - Victor was greedy for it all. He licked and kissed her pussy, taking time to gently suck at her clit as his tongue swirled patterns against her. The more he licked up the delicious liquid, the more appeared, leaking out of her throbbing hole and soaking his face. She was so wet that it was pooling on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck… Victor…" the overwhelmed woman panted. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come soon." She could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm already. Her pale, milky thighs were trembling and her toes were curling. It wouldn't be long now and she was going to be coming all over this stranger's face! But she couldn't stop herself.

Victor could only moan and double his efforts at the thought of tasting this girls come. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

With no warning, Victor slipped a finger into her silky, hot cunt and teased her hole. "Good girl," he panted as he felt her start to tremble.

Unable to hold back, Yuuri erupted as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She felt her pussy pulse and her come sprayed all over Victor's face. She screamed in pleasure. Her back was arching and her legs were shaking as she rode out the ecstasy with her pussy rubbing against Victor's mouth.

Victor didn't pull away, instead he shoved another finger inside her and licked softly at her clit as her legs clamped around his head. He laughed to himself as she fell apart and moaned and screamed as instead of pulling away and letting her rest, he guided her through her orgasm until she slipped into another and then another.

The stimulation was verging on too much, but Yuuri couldn't pull away. Instead, she reached down and gripped Victor's soft, silver hair tight in her hand, encouraging him not to stop. "Y-your tongue… Oh, fuck," she cried as she lost count of the number of orgasms her lover gave her.

Victor made her come until he was sure she was satisfied and only then did he place a final soft kiss on her pussy and then another to the top her open thigh. "Jesus you've got the most perfect pussy I've ever tasted. I hope I'm invited for lunch again tomorrow."

Yuuri lay back against the cold counter, breathless and panting. Her head was spinning and she felt more lightheaded than she had in a long time, but as she felt Victor pull away, she panicked." N-no wait," she whispered as she pushed up onto her elbows. "Aren't you gonna fuck me?" 

"Well, I did say I wanted a taste, and you definitely gave me that. But I might be convinced if you ask nicely. Do you want me to fuck you, Yuuri? Has your pussy not had enough? Because I can give you a lot more if you're feeling unsatisfied."

It was a terrible idea. In fact, it might have been the worst idea Yuuri had ever had, but she didn't care. "Please, Victor, I want you to fuck me," she admitted and let out a shaky rush of air as she sat up. "I… What you did felt amazing, but… No one has fucked me in such a long time. I really, really need it so bad."

Victor smiled, dragging his eyes down her body. She was fucking stunning, her tits and pussy on display for him. He'd ate her cunt so good that she'd probably let him do whatever he pleased with her. 

"Since you asked so nicely…" He stepped back and undid his jeans, shimmying them down and exposing his long thick cock.

Yuuri's eyes went straight to the huge dick in front of her. Her mouth went dry at the sight. She'd never seen one so big in real life before. "Wow," she whispered to herself and felt her pussy throb at the sight. "You're enormous."

Victor flushed. "Think you can handle it?" he teased.

She gulped. "Yes, I can take it. I want it so bad," she told him as she slipped down from the counter and walked toward him. "Please, can I suck it?"

Victor felt heat flood through him. Yuuri was a beautiful girl and she would look stunning with a mouthful of his dick. He nodded eagerly. "You don't have to, but I'd like it if you tried. Women don't normally want to suck it, I understand it's a bit intimidating, so don't feel like you have to do that. I honestly just wanted to eat you out, anything else is a godsend." 

The last thing she was expecting was that her confident, cocky new neighbour would try and talk her out of it. Yuuri didn't care about his size, however, she just wanted to pleasure the man who had taken her to new heights with his mouth alone. Their chemistry was sizzling and she wanted to see where this might lead.

Instead of replying, Yuuri merely rolled her eyes a little playfully and dropped to her knees on the floor. Wasting no time teasing him, she slipped the head of his cock in between her lips and began to caress his cock hole with the very tip of her tongue. The savoury, bitter taste there flooded her mouth and she moaned while looking directly upward at Victor. 

Victor licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. Her mouth was so soft and wet. Fuck. Her tongue felt amazing against him. He buried his hands into her hair as he let her stay in control and set the pace.

The cock in her mouth was so big that Yuuri could barely hold it inside her mouth at first. She was worried about hurting him with her teeth, so she continued licking at the tip and the glans until she relaxed a little more. When she finally pushed her mouth further down the hot length, she found that she could take him easily to the back of her throat. Her lips were stretched tight around him, but it was comfortable.

Unable to stop herself, Yuuri moaned and closed her eyes, feeling so incredibly full. Then she began to bob her head up and down the part she could fit in her mouth. Her hands went to his groin, one was cupping his balls while the other stroked the base of his cock.

“Ohhhh...” Victor gripped the side as he let out a shuddering breath. He had been right, she looked so fucking good on her knees. It was clear she wasn’t too experienced sucking a cock of his size, but she was so eager for it and pleasure curled in Victor’s stomach and cock.

Pleased with his reaction, Yuuri kept moving, mouthing around his cock and desperately trying to push more of his enormous cock down her throat. It took a little while, but eventually she felt the head press against the back of her throat and she moaned again before sloppily sucking around his warm cock. She pulled off with a smile up at her lover, pre-come and a little drool hanging from her lips.

"Do you want more, big guy?" she asked seductively.

Victor nodded and gripped his cock, guiding it back into her mouth. It wasn’t very often that women sucked his cock like this so he let himself enjoy it. He savoured the feeling of her hot mouth on him. “Yes. Oh fuck, yes. Are you enjoying my cock, Yuuri? Tell me you want my big cock in your pussy...”

The words made Yuuri's well satisfied pussy clench and she licked the underside of his cock once more before pulling off to answer. "I love sucking your big cock, Victor… I can't wait to feel it going raw inside my tight, wet pussy…"

Victor groaned. “You’d let me fuck you bare?” he asked. The idea of fucking her with no condom made his cock ache.

Yuuri stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Well… Yeah. I'm on the pill," she admitted with a shrug. "Unless you don't want to?" Her eyes dropped down to the floor and she flushed bright red, feeling a little embarrassed.

“I fucking want to,” he said before he grabbed her and yanked her from the floor, he spun her around, bending her over the countertop. Victor rubbed over her beautiful ass before dipping three fingers inside her.

"Oh my God, Victor," she cried in pleasure. "I love it when you manhandle me." The long, thick fingers inside her were pumping furiously, nailing her sweet spot and digging deep inside her. But they weren't enough. She desperately wanted him to fuck her.

"Please, Victor, enough playing with my pussy. Just fuck me."

Victor pulled his fingers out, he had wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her but she was soaking wet and her pussy was nice and relaxed so he grabbed his cock and pressed the fat head against her entrance.

"Fuck yeah, Victor, give it to me," Yuuri cried out, not feeling shy anymore.

Victor moaned as he sunk deep inside her, the smooth, wet slide of her pussy squeezing him deliciously. She was virgin tight and he cursed. “Fuck, Yuuri.” He fucked into her hard, pinning her against the surface.

Yuuri's tits were being pressed against the cold, hard surface underneath her. Her nipples were hard against it and it made her moan. She was enjoying the way Victor fucked into her selfishly, using her sloppy wet cunt for his own pleasure. Every time he pushed in deep, Victor was hitting her sweet spot and causing her to scream.

Victor didn't go easy on her, he was caught up in the beautiful sounds she was making which pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He held back though, desperate to feel her coming around his cock. So he fucked her roughly, listening to her body and the noises she made and how she reacted.

"Victor, yes, right there," she cried, overwhelmed by pure bliss as he nailed her g spot with every thrust. Her pussy was pulsing and quivering, close to coming for what felt like the millionth time. Yuuri's skin was completely covered in a light sheen of sweat and her eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion, but she wanted to come so badly. 

Victor was only encouraged by her sounds. She was loud, screaming out her pleasure like a little slut and it really made Victor’s mouth water. “Yes, yes,” Victor moaned, his face open with pleasure as he felt himself spiralling towards his orgasm.

“Fuck, yes, I’m gonna come,” he managed to get out, “I’m gonna come in your pussy. Tell me you want me to come in your pussy.”

"Please, Victor, please come deep inside me. I want to feel it dripping out of me for days, no matter how hard I try to scrub myself clean…" she moaned before she was hit by another orgasm that made her squirt all over her kitchen count with a scream.

Victor’s eyes widened as suddenly his cock was soaked in Yuuri’s come, her cunt squeezing around his big cock and it tipped him over the edge. He shoved his cock in as deep as he could as he filled her, waves of pleasure exploding in him. He rested his head on the back of her neck, her pussy still fluttering around his cock. Reluctantly, he pulled out and come leaked from her, splattering on the tiled floor and soaking her legs.

"No, no…" she protested in a whisper. Now that he was no longer inside her, she felt completely empty and missed the feeling of him. Her hand went between her legs to push the dripping come back inside her cunt.

Victor groaned as he watched her filthy, desperate behaviour. “Wow, you’re definitely something, Yuuri,” he laughed as he pulled his pants back up and tucked his spent cock away.

“I guess I’ll see you soon to show you around, I’ve gotta head back to work,” he said, before spanking her over her bare ass and grabbing his shirt from the floor. He left her breathless and clinging to the side as he walked away with a smirk.

“Oh, and welcome to the neighbourhood.” He winked at her before giving her a wave and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be our September addition to our "straight sex series" but we loved it so much that we decided to turn it into a series of one-shots :)
> 
> Please come like us on Facebook for interactions and updates! We are [plisetskytrash and victurius](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)!


End file.
